Ryan F-Freeman (Opposite)
Ryan F-Freeman (Opposite) a.k.a Evil Ryan is an evil clone version of the good Ryan F-Freeman who make his first guest starring appearance in Crash's Adventures of The Book of Life. Bio During the cleansing the Jinsei, the dark part of Ryan is ripped out of him. After being born, Evil Ryan is recruited by Bertram T. Monkey to be his friend. He has a pendant made from an orange gem from Crash's world. It is later revealed that he is an Equestrian Siren. He is the leader of a band called The Cyberlings. Airachnid, a female Decepticon, is currently under their spell. When Megatron brings Dark Energon to Earth, Evil Ryan is happy to work for the Decepticons. When they test it Megatron and himself are strengthened by it's power and decided to raise an army of Terrorcons. Evil Ryan met Ryan when the cyborg was in the Lost Valley with Thomas, Ratchet and Optimus. Evil Ryan summons a Keyblade. Megatron hurls the Dark Energon through the ground while Evil Ryan fights Ryan and orders the Dazzlings to sing to Ryan. But they realize their singing controls the Terrorcons instead. But when Ryan uses the Force and crush his chest he starts coughing like General Grievous. The Terrorcons advance while Evil Ryan retreats and Thomas beats the Terrorcons. Almost, in need of help, Evil Ryan shouts Twivine's name. Twivine came to his aid and uses the Plundervines to restore Evil Ryan's lungs. Later, Thomas found that he was a Prime that was presumed dead years after Cybertron's destruction. Thomas went to Abilities and Skills Evil Ryan is an extremely powerful and deadly fighter, with skills like Grievous has. He can wield his Keyblade or his Lightsabers. He can also use magic. Evil Ryan can split his arms in two, giving him four arms to fight with and can spin his torso, arms, and wrists in deadly, blindingly fast storms of death. He can also blind in by transforming into things like a guitar or other things. Sunset (Opposite) can teach Evil Ryan to use force powers and Jedi combat. He can sing like the Dazzlings do with his pendant. Rivalry with Fracture and Sofia the Worst Friendship with Lapis Lazuli Friendship with Eris Appearance Evil Ryan Trivia *Evil Ryan sometimes cough like General Grievous does. *Evil Ryan is the leader of The Cyberlings. *Ryan refers Evil Ryan as "Evil me". * * *Evil Ryan has a friendship with Lapis Lazuli. * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Clones Category:Original characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Cyborgs Category:Lightsabermen Category:Ryantransformer Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Clones of other characters Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Characters who voiced by Ryan Fairbrother-Freeman Category:Magical Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings Close Allies Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Half Humans Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Sirens Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROES Category:Immortal characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Characters that can talk to Animals